laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Theorem Mechapes
Theorem Mechapes, or Theo as he is commonly known is a member of the Sons of Truth and the Sky Larks. Appearance Theo spends most of his time wearing a polymorphing pendant that makes him look like a handsome human with black hair and red eyes and in his true form he looks very much the same but with cloven hooves and horns. Currently he wears black Sky Lark armor. Biography Early Life Theorem was born a child of rape. This was an immeasurable pressure on his mother who was shunned by her village for giving birth to a demon. She then resolved to kill her child and herself, but Emeth, who had been travelling the Nimiane Archipelago, appeared and attempted to calm her. She, in her desperation, allowed her child to live but quickly took her own life. Emeth, now left with a child he hadn't planned to raise, had no choice but to take him in. He named the child Theorem, and took him with him as he searched for his wife. As time went on, Yvette and Sylanna found them and became acquainted with young Theo. As he grew, Emeth provided him with a polymorphing pendant and he began to raise him as a human. Once he was old enough, Emeth taught him to fight and he embraced his magical nature. Theo took to espionage as if it was second nature, and he began helping Emeth on his journey. After they tracked down the Church of Tharizdun, Emeth changed his appearance to look young, like Theo and they enlisted in the Eventide army. Reclaiming Unity Theo was stationed on the frontlines during the invasion of Amaranthia. He "fell" in battle and secretly aided in the evacuation of the civilians. He was able to make it to the throne room, but despite his pleas, Katarina Dawning refused to leave her people and city to burn. After the city he stole away, waiting for contact from Emeth. After some time Emeth contacted him and told him to join the Blackthorn as the Sons had sent a spy to watch him. Theo joined the Blackthorn and seduced the spy, Cat, who seduced him in turn, and he grew fond of her. In his time as a recruit he also befriended Adara, who went by the name Clover, and Kerach. When they succeeded in becoming full fledged Blackthorn they were taken under Emeth's tutelage. They travelled with him to Karning and were ferried by Larkin to Heropolis. While on the boat, it was revealed that Adara was a member of the Unity Party and that she and Kerach were disguised as humans to spy on the Blackthorn. Cat took this opportunity to reveal that she was a spy working for the Sons of Truth to report on Emeth's activities. He also decided to reveal that he was a spy working for Emeth to watch the rest of them. In Heropolis, he used his connections to Yvette to ensure his party safe passage and they followed Emeth to Summershore and then on to Olyanor. In Olyanor, the party was caught by the scouts but Emeth was recognized and they granted him passage to Anora. When they reached Anora, Emeth used his past friendship with Halidon to convince her and Diliwen Reynil to join them on their quest to rescue the deceased members of the Unity Party. From Olyanor, the party crossed into Breslin but was stopped Berdan, the king of the wood elves. Berdan granted them passage inreturn for Halidon and Adara swearing to bring Nicholias Dawning to him. They made their way to a cave guarded by devils where Theo was forced to display his devilish nature. When they entered they found Elijah Shieldheart, Aariel Moonsong and Galilahi Pondelik being warded by Nephesh Mechapes, Aariel Moonsong and Galilahi's father. When they tried reviving them, Kerach and Dilliwen sacrificed their lives and Emeth was drained of most power. At that moment, Tyria Mechapes stepped out of the shadows and taunted Emeth before setting some members of the Tyrian Army on the remaining members of the party. After they managed to fight back their assailants and retreat to Olyanor, Nephesh showed up and spoke to Emeth about their time apart. When the pair returned, Theo introduced himself to his adopted sister. After seeing off the members of the Unity Party, he and Cat proceeded to Heropolis. While they travelled he asked her if they might continue their relationship and she obliged him. For a time they lived together but not long after their arrival, he began to ask Cat about potentially granting her immortality. She responded by vehemently refusing, but he continued to prod which eventually caused her to leave him after realizing that he would only be hurt watching her age. At that point he decided to join the Sky Larks as he was curious where the Knightingale would lead them. In the Sky Larks he quickly rose through the ranks and fought with them alongside The Rams at the battle for Thaecan.